


博肖短篇 - 關於頂胯那件事 (R，完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 太久沒寫肉文，算是復健用的肉渣XD腦洞來自跨年的戰戰頂胯舞蹈教學出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖戰
Kudos: 27





	博肖短篇 - 關於頂胯那件事 (R，完)

「战哥...！」王一博奋力地顶着胯将阴茎插进身下一片泥泞的肉穴。

「啊—！王、一博...你他妈能做、啊...做个人不？！」肖战被这一计深捅顶得惊呼出声。

「呼—我这不是在做人吗？...我亲爱的...战哥。」王一博低喘着笑道，腰部的动作却是一点都不含煳。

「我、我是让你...教我跳舞！」肖战气得捶打王一博。

「我教得可是精髓啊！...战哥不是想学顶胯！」王一博嘴上说着，内心却忿忿地忌妒那些后天能在现场看到肖战跳舞的粉丝们。

「你...啊！别动得...那麽浪！」肖战被顶得一颠一颠地，最让他受不了的是，王一博真特麽照着神奇的音乐节奏开始律动，只不过距离为负地用那孽根来教学。

「战哥你感觉看看...前顶胯的重点在于，臀胯要主动出力...」王一博认真地边说边示范了起来。

「我去...你、呜！」

「就像刚才那样...快出慢回。」王一博用下身肉刃身教什麽叫快速出力顶上前列腺，缓慢抽离肉穴收回力道，而肖战被这逼人的快感刺激地连话都说不完整。

「战哥要记清楚了...胯部顶出的力度要要强...就像这样。」阴茎再次大力鞭挞，抽出。

「...回来时要弱，要收驰有度...才有律动感...」王一博顶着那张奶膘脸，认真地彷彿是创造101时的导师，却骚气地一下一下挞伐着甬道。

「...王、一、博！」肖战看着在自己身上驰骋的小男友，帅气不用说、器大活好也不用说，真要说有什麽缺点，就是特麽欠！特别欠收拾！

「喔对...战哥你摸摸，最重要的是，还得利用腹肌前收胯关节，腰胯两侧分别向前顶！」王一博抓着肖战的手摸上自己用力的腹肌，笑得一脸流氓。

「...你、嗯...给我、等着！」肖战摸着手感特好的腹肌，脑子被快感搅成一团糨煳。

「宝宝...呼—学会了吗？」王一博栖身将肖战压得快要对折，一双大手固定在他大腿后侧，发力勐干，发出频率极高的"啪啪"声。

「你、给我—哈啊、闭嘴！...快点！」即将高潮的快感不断向下身汇集，那酥麻的感觉让肖战爽得头皮发麻，可王一博还在那给他瞎逼逼，他气得又是一捶，嘴上催促着他的狗崽崽。

王一博听完后，也不再多说，听话地勐烈顶胯，精实的腹肌及手臂肌肉用力绷紧，他其实也快射了，之前忍着也就是想多折腾一下肖战。

「哈啊—宝宝，我们...一起！」他加快速度顶弄着肖战的敏感点，一手抚上肖战不断流水的性器，抚弄起来。

「啊啊啊———一博，我、我要...哈啊！」肖战承受不住快感，在王一博的手裡先释放了出来，后穴在高潮的同时绞紧穴内的阴茎，王一博被他夹得一阵爽慄，不再忍耐，深顶了几下便低喘着射了出来。

两人紧紧相拥，享受着高潮的馀韵，接着肖战搂着王一博，在他耳边温柔说道，「狗崽崽...」

「什麽事？...我亲爱的战哥。」王一博还处于不应期，他搂着怀中的人，轻轻答道，完全没感受到这风雨欲来前的宁静，可说是色字当头毫无危机意识。

「下个月...」

「嗯？」

「没有零用钱了。」

「战哥！...不行啊战哥！下个月有个限量版头盔啊！」王一博此时才发现事情严重了，赶紧两臂一撑低头用那狗崽崽无辜脸看向肖战。

「...下下个月也没了。」肖战甜笑。撒娇也没用！

「战哥———宝宝———你不能这样对我啊！」王一博着急地哀求道。

「嗯？」肖战依旧甜笑着，缓缓将手伸向王一博的奶膘。

「..................战哥我们说过不打脸的...呜———痛痛痛！」肖战压根没听完王一博的话，就是用力捏下去...不得不说，手感真好！

「下次还敢不敢？嗯？」肖战继续蹂躏着他的奶膘。

「...不...敢...惹！」王一博发音不准地艰难答道，表情别说多可怜、多诚恳。

然而脸被捏得变形的酷盖，内心其实乐呵地想着...

"老婆连生气都美！"

必须下次还敢。

完


End file.
